Into the Night Sky
by Speedstreek360
Summary: The final battle between what is left of the Thirteen Primes on Cybertron and the Fallen. (set in TFP, sort of tied into "A Moment of Peace" fic, though can be seen as separate. rated M to be safe)


Damn I am on a roll today, my muse has been happy and upbeat these past few days! That's three one-shots in like two days! Hehe! Another fic, sort of a sister fic with "A Moment of Peace", though I can see it as a separate one from it as well.

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Set in TFP!

Warnings: light slash, character dies, some descriptive gore.

...

Into the Night Sky

...

Shades of glowing blue liquid covered surface of the outer-shell from Primus' planetary alt. mode. A small tremor shook the ground where carcasses of fallen warriors led by Prima and the others Primes littered the ground of the mother-creator, Primus. The still silence that vibrated with the violent energy from the gory aftermath of this battle.

That was the sight that was set before Alpha Trion as he appeared at the edge of the gory remains of the battle between the Primes and Unicron…

Slowly, Alpha Trion moved forwards with calm pedes and for the first time, his processor blank as a new data-pad that was yet to be written.

The second eldest of all Thirteen Primes vocalizer was frozen to muteness as he gazed upon the maimed corpses of the fallen soldiers created by the late Solus and Primus to aid them in the battle. He made sure not to step on any of the dead, a dull pain rippling throughout him.

It took no mastermind to realize that this battle was the most brutal and bloodiest out of the hundreds the Thirteen had been through against Unicron. He could not think of any ending as terribly as this one had.

It was then a strained groan, followed by a choked, wet guttural sound that sounded like a mech gargling energon. The Archivist looked around in immediate surprise, then determination as he tried to find the source of it.

Sudden movement was caught from the corner of his optics, causing him to see shaking, energon covered servos shakily trying to pull whoever out from under two large corpses that were stuck together by a spear that went through their abdomens. Alpha Trion ran over, and without a second though yanked the spear out with strength that few knew he had. The second eldest Prime pushed the two corpses off the trapped mech beneath.

His inner workings, all that kept his body functioning and work felt like they had frozen and stopped working at the sight that forever was engraved and scarred within his memory files deep within his processor.

There, with a gash that went through the lower part of his chest plate, the energon bleeding out at an alarming rate, some even dripping from his lips and optics cracked beyond repair was Primus' first created Prime, leader of the Thirteen, Prima.

The white mech's jaw hung loose as more of his life fluids stained the ground.

Alpha Trion knelt down beside Prima and lifted his upper body up, allowing his helm to rest against his chests. He ignored the energon that splattered and stained over his servos, arms and chest when he let the mech rest against him.

"Ugh…agh….wh-who….is the—?"

"Silence," Alpha Trion hissed, "You need to save your strength Prima."

"A-Al-Alpha….?" It was a weakened, whisper as his blue optics flickered on and off-line.

The Archivist rubbed his helm, tracing his digits down the mech's cheek in an attempt to help sooth him and keep him calm. As he looked upon the wound, Alpha could no help the shiver of fear that slid down his back and sent a tingling feeling of ice through his circuits.

The once white, pure and bright armor was scared with scratches as well as scratches, smudge of grey from the dirty ground, scraps of paint from mechs fought and his own energon mixed with others stained the once beautiful frame in the second elder's arm.

It was hard when Solus had been killed. Then a few of their brothers leaving for their own destinies, only Alpha Trion and Prima remaining to watch over the creations of Primus on the planet Cybertron.

His grip on his companion tightened slightly, "Yes dearest, it is I….now please do not strain yourself any more than you have already. I will return us to Iacon and…."

"Alpha...!"

The blow came before the warning could escaped from Prima's lips.

Alpha scraped against the ground from the hit to his helm that sent him away from Prima. However, he recovered quickly by rolling back onto his pedes, in a crouched fighting position as he faced his opponent.

His spark flared with every bit of disdain that burned greater than the hottest smelter of the pits as he glared at the last mech he ever wished to set optics on again: Megatronous Prime, the Fallen one and the traitor.

Megatronous stood over the broken form of Prima who was now on his front. He gave a painful, rasping cough as he stretched his servo out in a fruitless attempted to move himself towards the fallen archivist before one of Megatronous' pedes stomped on to his shoulder struts and pinned him there. Already weakened by the loss of energon, Prime choked on the fluid that had clogged his mouth and throat lining from the impact and sudden weight on his wound.

"Well, this was an unexpected development on your part Prima…" the dark one hissed with a smug smile on his face plate, the once clear blue optics now the nebulous violet of Unicron's heralds. The Fallen snickered, "You were the last one I ever expected to fall…."

"Get away from him!"

The Fallen looked at the older Prime who looked on the verge of falling into an insane rage. A smirk played on the dark Prime's lips at the sight of the elder mech's obvious anger.

"My, my, my Alpha, you look a bit testy. Hmmmm, I wonder what has got your beard in a twist…" He pressed his pede down harder on the gash that went through his back and out his front.

The cry of pain made the archivist tense, taking a menacing few steps that would have been the start of a charge if uneven cracks of the broken, light blue optics of the injured mech hadn't looked at him in pain.

"A-Alpha Trion…p-pl-please don't…" Prima hissed, shaking as tears slid down his filthy face plates "H-he's only baiting you….don't f-f-fall for any of it….I can't lose y—!"

SHLUK!

The plea was cut short by the blade that stabbed through the oldest creation's neck that forced vast amounts of energon to bleed out or clog within the severed line from being blocked. When the blade was removed, Prima's helm went limp on the hard surface of the ground his optics staring off to the side as they began to dim into the deep darkness that meant his absolute end.

Alpha Trion's optics widened and brightened as he watched The Fallen Prime clean his blade on an unnamed corpse nearby.

"Meh, not how I imagined ending him, but I guess one can't have things go the way the plan no?" the mech taunted.

What happened next was an unclear movement in hues of greys and sounds that muffled his audios of the roars of rage and battle, his entire sensor net going numb yet so full of energy that moved him quickly, furiously and without pause.

Almost at the same way this had started, it all ended as quickly when Alpha Trion finding himself above the stasis locked, heavily injured but alive Fallen. He remained still a moment looking over the pinned mech beneath his shaking grip.

Slowly, he let go and stood slowly before he turned to the still corpse of Primus' oldest creation.

Something cracked from Alpha's throat, as a tear slid from his optics as he fell to his knees beside the dead mech. The chaos and destruction around him made the archivist tremble as he took the dead body of his old comrade, great leader, closest friend and first lover. Carefully, he walked over the field of dead Cybertronians back to the city of Iacon and leaving the Fallen in the waste land of rusting corpses. The carcasses would soon disintegrate and slowly rust over, infecting the surface of that area of Cybertron that would become the sea of rust.

…..

He burnt the corpse of Prima in one of the temple built by the earlier followers of their creator god Primus. The remaining Cybertronians that had not partaken in the battle against Unicron were gathered outside to watch the remains of one of the greatest leaders to ever walk Cybertron be turned to nothing but ashes.

Front and center, stiffened and straight, strong and helm held high, Alpha Trion watched the flames consume what was left of the oldest mech in creation.

When the fire ended the embers rose up and went towards the dark night sky above the gathering mechs and femmes alike. Then a strange and wondrous even happened before their very eyes.

The ashes of the flames began to glow bright from their place on the death bed. Slowly, in a strange dust cloud, the rose up by an unfelt breeze, gently caressing over Alpha Trion's face plates as they did so before heading off towards the sky in a small swirl.

Off-lining his optics with solemn understanding, Alpha Trion bowed his helm as loneliness began to fill his spark.

There was now no one left here on Cybertron from the first days of creations but himself.

...

Sorry, had to replace the content with the actually story, accidentally uploaded "A Moment of Peace" story instead of the above title, so if you faved this I apologize, but the one you're looking for is A Moment of Peace. Review please!


End file.
